Teldryn Sero
|Base ID = }} Teldryn Sero is a Dunmer spellsword and mercenary who is typically available for hire at The Retching Netch inn in Raven Rock. He will follow the Dragonborn for a fee of 500 . Background He grew up in the city of Blacklight, capital of Morrowind. At some point, he moved to Windhelm in the Gray Quarter, then to Raven Rock. As a mercenary for hire, he was hired by a Nord from Skyrim. His employer was what Teldryn called a "true Nord"; had tattoos on his face, wore animal skins, a real "traditional type", had an insatiable bloodlust and was extremely stubborn, one of the toughest employers he has ever had. When asked why he kept working for him, Teldryn responds with "Simple... he paid well. Very well". One day, they cleared out a ruined fort near Whiterun and when they got outside, they saw a bandit galloping away on horseback. Teldryn continues on to say that they tracked and chased the bandit for three days, eventually arriving at what Teldryn called the "largest bandit encampment I'd ever seen." He says his Nord boss took one look at Teldryn and had the most menacing grin he had ever seen. Teldryn recalls, "At that moment, I knew I'd never see him again. No amount of money would be worth that kind of death." He left Skyrim and made his way back to his home of Solstheim, where he currently lives in the Retching Netch, in Raven Rock. Equipment Teldryn Sero wears a full set of Chitin armor by default. Unlike most followers, he prefers to keep his chitin helmet equipped, even if a helm with a higher armor rating is given to him. Generally, he will switch to a different helm if it fully covers his face, such as the Nightingale Hood. If inducted into the Blades, Teldryn will exchange all of his chitin gear (helmet included) – however he will lose all of his unique dialogue options. It is possible to remove his helmet with the Perfect Touch pickpocketing perk. Doing so will allow him to equip other headgear given, including helms and circlets. He carries an Elven sword and an Elven dagger as his default weapons. Combat Teldryn's class and skill set make him a strong ally. Not only are his One-Handed and Destruction skills high, but he is also a conjurer with the ability to summon a flame atronach. After summoning an atronach, Teldryn will switch to Destruction magic. He uses spells such as Firebolt at range before closing in with a one-handed weapon. If kept at range, he is capable of dual-casting to improve the damage of his spells. Furthermore, he may also utilize a ward spell if he becomes targeted by more than one enemy. If he loses a significant portion of his health, he may cast Fast Healing to sustain himself. In close combat, Teldryn will begin using the Flames spell interspersed with power attacks. Like all followers, he will switch to a default Hunting Bow and iron arrows if he runs out of magicka and cannot close to range. Quotes General follower dialogue Initiating conversation: *''"What's our next move?"'' Exiting conversation: *''"Lead on."'' *''"Right behind you."'' Asked to wait: *''"You're going ahead without me...? Suit yourself."'' Spoken to whilst waiting: *''"Are we ready to get going?"'' —Initiating conversation. *''"About time. Let's go."'' —Asked to continue following. *''"Make it quick - I don't like this waiting game."'' —Conversation exited without being asked to follow. *''"Don't be gone too long."'' —Conversation exited without being asked to follow. Asked to move/interact: *''"Right away."'' —Command given. *''"That's not going to happen."'' —Command denied. *''"I don't care how much you're paying me, there's no way I'm doing that."'' —Command denied. *''"Anything else?"'' —Command completed. Asked to trade items: *''"If it'll help us get moving quicker, sure."'' Dismissed: *''"Fine, go on... Leave me here. When you decide to return to your senses, you know where to find me."'' After dismissal: *''"I was enjoying our travels together before we parted company. I'd be happy to rejoin you for no charge... if you're interested."'' *''"It's been a while, outlander. Looking to unleash some havoc across Tamriel again?"'' Using a Black Book *''"What in the-?"'' *''"I can't believe you did that on purpose."'' *''"That can't be good for you."'' *''"That isn't right."'' Teldryn may give some unique comments depending on where he is. These include: Cities General locations Trivia *Dan Donohue voices Teldryn Sero as well as the Dremora Merchant, Ralis Sedarys, and most of the Redoran guards. *Teldryn may comment on the Dragonborn's wealth depending on the house that they are currently visiting. *After being dismissed, Teldryn seems to have a longer 're-employment window' than other hirelings, and may sometimes offer his services for free, even after returning to his default point in Retching Netch. *He is the only follower that has the Armsman perk, making him even more effective in melee combat than a standard companion. Bugs *After combat, Teldryn may become stuck in the combat stance, and unable to be interacted with, or stuck using a Flames spell on an empty area with a seemingly bottomless supply of magicka. **Using Unrelenting Force or attacking him until he is knocked down will allow him to resume following you. * After being dismissed, Teldryn may appear in the courtyard of the College of Winterhold, if the Dragonborn has visited it while Teldryn was in their service. He will remain there until rehired. **Fix: open the console, click on Teldryn, type in disable, type in enable. He will walk back to the Retching Netch. *If dismissed, Teldryn can sometimes go missing and won't appear back at the Retching Netch in Solstheim, if dismissed in Skyrim, he's often found near the boats in Windhelm, due to a glitch in his path-finding. When dismissed in Solstheim, he's often found outside of the Retching Netch. **A possible solution for players on the PC would be using the console for spawning him with the help of player.placeatme . **The above solution would spawn a clone of him, in order to summon Teldryn to your location, a PC user can use moveto player . * Sometimes, Teldryn will act as though he has been dismissed during or after combat. When spoken to, he will ask for his pay to rejoin the Dragonborn again. If this is denied, he will go missing and will not be found anywhere near where he has been left, the Retching Netch, or on the Northern Maiden in Windhelm. *He may be found wandering just outside of Raven Rock, somewhat north of the Earth Stone. **Solution: Paying his fee should make him work as normal. *In the dialogue menu, there will sometimes appear to be two "I need you to do something" options. One executes the command normally, and the other shows a duplicate of his icon name, only displaying the dialogue option "..." which, if selected, will prompt him to ask if he still needs to do something. *Sometimes, after being dismissed, Teldryn Sero May be found in Riften. Appearances * de:Teldryn Sero es:Teldryn Sero pl:Teldryn Sero ru:Телдрин Серо Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers